1. Field
The present invention relates to a structural frame for an aircraft fuselage producing a floor support suitable for receiving heavy loads whilst remaining low in weight.
2. Description of Related Developments
The structures for aircraft fuselages comprise frames placed transversally at the axis of the fuselage, the lower portion of the frames being jointly called arch.
To combat the tendency of the floor to deform in particular by pressurisation inside the cabin when the aircraft is in flight, the connection of cross-piece elements supporting a floor such as the floor of the hold of the aircraft on the frames is desirable.